Bat-toi, Survis mais surtout ne m'oublie pas
by Maddian
Summary: Et si Poudlard et la Colonie des Sang-Mélés co-existaient ? Si des sorciers faisaient parti des demi-dieux ? Que ce passerait-il si un professeur s'alliés à Cronos ? Qui pourrait les vaincre ? Percabeth/Dramione/...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. C'est la première fois que j'en poste une. D'habitude je ne fais que des OS. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews pour que je puisse corriger ce qui ne va pas. Ou même me donner des conseils je suis preneuse. :)**_

_**So Hope you like it !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

La fin de l'été approchait à la Colonie des Sangs-Mélés , ces deux mois d'été s'était passée sans grand problème bien que la guerre était proche les jeunes arrivaient quand même à s'amuser et décompresser de l'année qui venait de passer. Dans un coin isolé, quatre amis se disaient au revoir car malgré le fait qu'elles étudiaient dans la même école, elles ne pourraient pas se parler à cause de la rivalité de leur maison. Ces quatre jeunes filles étaient assises dans une petite crique au bord du lac et profitaient de leurs dernière journée ensemble en rigolant et discutant de tout et de rien mais leurs discussions principale était comme pour chaque filles : les garçons.

Mais je vous parie qu'ils sont ensembles ! s'exclama une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron. Vous les avez vus comme moi enfin les filles ! 'Beth et Percy peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles mais dans ce cas, dans pas longtemps ils le seront. Ils se tournent autour depuis des années.

Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble, vous vous souvenez du jour où Percy a battu Beth' au combat. Se souvint une blonde aux yeux gris orage. Ils étaient si proche de s'embrasser mais Chiron est arrivé, ce qui les a interrompus et m'a fait perdre mon pari. A cause de ça j'ai fait deux semaines de vaisselle alors que j'avais un des bungalows les plus propres du camp !

Et le jour où ils ont dormi ensemble dans la clairière, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignon renchérit une blonde aux yeux vert cette fois-ci. Heureusement pour nous qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu crier et qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on les a vus.

C'est sûr, sinon on serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit en souriant la seule fille du groupe qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Enfin bon, on verra quand ils nous le diront.

Les filles approuvèrent leur amie et restèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes. Elles voulaient graver cette instant de sérénité dans leurs mémoires quand l'une d'elle repris la parole. C'était Hermione, la dernière fille du groupe, elle avait repris son apparence habituelle elle avait donc de long cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleu/vert reflétant toute les mers et les océans du mondes. Elle était plutôt grande et avait un corps d'athlète, dut au dure entraînement à l'épée qu'elle suivait au camp depuis sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Et oui notre Hermione cachait sa véritable nature à tous mais elle n'était pas la seule. Il y avait aussi Ginny : elle se cachait aux yeux de tous même de sa famille. Cela aurait fait tâche une blonde aux yeux gris dans une famille où tout le monde est roux aux yeux bleus. Ensuite venait Luna. Elle n'avait pas caché son apparence mais plutôt sa personnalité. Tout le monde la prenait pour une folle, vivant dans un monde à part peuplé de créatures imaginaire, mais pourtant elle était intelligente et surtout une très bonne conseillère. Elle était toujours à l'écoute de ses amis quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle était là pour eux. Autant l'amitié entre elles trois n'était pas la plus choquante, après tout Serdaigle et Gryffondor étaient deux maisons qui pouvaient être amis mais ce qu'aucun élève ne savait, était leurs amitié avec une Serpentarde. Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient très liées avec Pansy. Chose impensable à Poudlard. Pourtant, elles l'étaient mais ne disaient rien à ce sujet. Pansy quant à elle était brune aux yeux marron chocolat. Elle s'était créé un personnage de garce pimbêche et follement amoureuse de son meilleur ami, au fil des années plus personne ne chercha à voir si elle était différente de ce qu'elle laissait paraître et cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle ne traînait qu'avec des Serpentard sans cervelle qui ne voyait que son nom de famille et la réputation qui allait avec. Elle ne se confiait jamais sauf aux filles et à Drago. Personne ne devait vraiment la connaître. Cette image était sa carapace, son armure. Pourtant elle était sensible, douce et courageuse. Ces quatre filles se complétaient, aucunes ne pouvait vivre sans les autres, c'était comme si elles étaient reliées.

-Les filles, vous savez : j'en ai marre de me cacher. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être nous-même à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était à bout. Après tout, c'est notre dernière année pour Pans' et moi. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon année à faire semblant de la détester et de l'insulter. Pourquoi devrions-nous continuer de faire semblant d'être celle que nous ne sommes pas. Je suis fatigué de devoir approuver Ron sur chaque choix qu'il fait, de faire croire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Désolé Gin' mais tu sais que je n'ai que de l'amitié pour lui. Je ne dis pas de dévoiler notre véritable apparence mais je ne peux plus supporter cette guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas notre faute, tout ça appartient au passé. En plus il se eut que ce soit notre dernière année toute ensemble à cause de la guerre…

Hermione craquait, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Luna pendant que Ginny et Pansy lui caressait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Calme-toi Hermione, tu sais bien qu'on en rêve autant que toi mais on n'a toujours pas découvert lequel des professeurs est du côté de Cronos et sans ça on ne peut rien dire. Tenta de raisonner Ginny. Moi aussi j'en ai marre de mentir à Harry et Ron. C'est mon copain et mon frère, ils se doutent que je leurs cachent quelque chose moi aussi. Mais je continue de croire. Je sais que cette année est peut-être notre dernière mais je pense que si je meurs, c'est pour aider à la chute de Cronos, que je contribue à sauver les prochaines générations. Tu verras tout ira bien.

Gin' a raison. Moi aussi, ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir vous parler. Tu crois que ça me plaît de parler qu'avec des Serpentard aussi bête et imbue d'eux-mêmes ? Je te promets qu'on se parlera toujours le soir dans la Salle sur demande, que l'on découvrira qui est le traître. Et quand la guerre arrivera, je te jure qu'on se battra pour l'Olympe, pour être meilleures que les monstres. On ne va pas se laisser tuer si facilement. Lui dit Pansy en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Hermione eut un petit sourire derrière ses larmes. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Luna, s'essuya les yeux et sourit à ses amis.

Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Et c'est vrai, il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre. Après tout la Prophétie n'est peut-être pas la mienne. Allez venez, câlin collectif avant qu'on ne puisse plus en faire avant longtemps.

Les quatre filles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez elle pour deux semaines avant de prendre le train pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, cela-vous inspire-t-il ? Si oui, une petite rewiew s'il vous plaît ? *prend une toute petite voix*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il sera à vos attentes. **_

_**So Hope you like it !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à ses parents avant de s'engouffrer dans le mur la conduisant sur la voie 9 ¾, en arrivant elle chercha ses amis des yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Pansy qu'il lui fit un sourire en coin discret mais qui témoignait de toute l'affection qu'elles se portaient. Elle aperçut Luna encore avec son père lisant Le Chicaneur à l'envers quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bande d'amis. Ginny lui fit un sourire chaleureux en la voyant s'approcher d'eux. Ron l'a regarda comme si elle était une déesse, ce qui la fit sourire non pas de gêne mais de désolation. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un ami mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait améliorée son sortilège de dissimulation. Elle avait dompté ses cheveux en de jolies boucles brunes bien définies, elle avait agrandis sa taille, sa poitrine aussi avait grossit, elle avait murît tout comme son apparence. Et enfin elle vit l'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux : Harry. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours indomptables, ses beaux yeux verts la regardaient avec malice. Bien qu'ils soient cernés. Il semblait fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des semaines, et frêle mais cela ne semblait pas l'empêchait de lui sourire. Arrivée à leurs hauteur, elle sauta au cou de son meilleur ami qui l'a rattrapa comme si elle ne pesait qu'un kilo. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur, il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Harry… Tu m'as manqué. Tu sais, la nuit c'est pour dormir pas pour faire la fête. Lui dit-elle malicieusement, malgré les temps qui courraient Hermione n'oubliaient jamais de le taquiner pour lui rappeler que ses amis étaient là pour lui.

Oui mais quand on est le Survivant, il faut satisfaire la demande de ses dames. lui répondit-il d'un air faussement arrogant et sérieux. Je ne peux pas faire passer mes besoins avant celui de toutes ses femmes qui ne veulent que mon corps. D'ailleurs tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de ce côté-là.

Ginny rigola en sachant pertinemment que son copain plaisantait. Ron quant à lui semblait s'énerver mais ne dit rien.

Et moi Harry ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? lui demanda Ginny avec une petite voix sexy dans l'oreille quand Hermione le lâcha.

Harry s'étouffa en l'entendant parler comme ça. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione sourit en voyant leur amour. Et c'est comme cela qu'ils montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Dans les couloirs, ils saluèrent plusieurs personnes. Et s'arrêtèrent dans un compartiment vide. Ginny s'assit à côté, voir sur Harry et en face il y avait Hermione près de la fenêtre plongé dans son livre et Ron à côté qui réfléchissait à un quelconque moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre le compartiment. Devant eux, se dressait fièrement Drago Malfoy ainsi que sa « cour ».

Tiens le Balafré, les Belettes et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous dégager de mon compartiment avant que je le fasse moi-même.

Hermione serra son livre dans ses mains. Puis elle surprit tout le monde quand elle se leva et le regarda dans les yeux en lui répliquant méchamment :

Mais ce serait la Fouine ! De un, ce n'est pas TON compartiment y a pas ton nom marqué dessus de deux, on était là avant toi et de trois, je ne te savais même pas capable de faire quelque chose par toi-même. Après tout monsieur est un Sang-Pur, il a toujours un larbin pour toujours tout faire à sa place. Je suis déjà surprise que tu sache jeter un simple Collaporta sans l'aide de tes chiens de garde. Quoiqu'eux aussi sont d'une débilité sans pareil. Donc maintenant du vent, tu pollues mon air.

Sur ceux Hermione lança un sortilège pour fermer la porte de son compartiment aux nez de son pire ennemi. Et sans plus de cérémonie, notre brunette se rassit et se replongea dans son livre. Ses amis furent choqués enfin Ginny eut ce petit sourire mystérieux. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait qu'Hermione laisse exploser sa véritable personnalité. De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago fulminait. De qu'elle droit lui fermait-elle la porte au nez. Elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pansy quant à elle souriait intérieurement. Elle avait bien vu cette lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione. Celle qui l'animait lors de ses combats au camp et qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner. Cette lueur qui voulait exprimer sa joie et son excitation. Notre Hermione devenait elle. Elle ne se cachait plus. Le trajet se continua sans autre incident.

Quand elle monta dans le carrosse qui l'a ramenait dans sa troisième maison, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revu.

- Mione, tu l'a vraiment bien remballer Malfoy tout à l'heure. C'était génial. Si je n'avais pas été là pour l'entendre et le voir je n'y aurais pas cru. Lui dit-il d'un air admiratif.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de répondre à des insultes par moi-même ? répondit Hermione avec agacement. Tu crois vraiment que je suis incapable de me défendre sans toi ? On n'est plus en deuxième année Ronald. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne pars plus me réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Après ces mots Hermione entreprit de parler avec Harry. Elle voulait savoir comment ses vacances s'était passé. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de son été chez les Weasley. Et comme chaque année, il se demandait où Ginny partait pour ses deux mois d'été. La jeune fille lui sourit en lui expliquant qu'elle était partie par obligation familiale. Ce que Ron démentit en disant que toute la famille serait partie dans ce cas-là. Ginny s'énerva à son tour contre son frère.

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Si chaque été depuis mes dix ans je pars pendant l'été, il y a une bonne raison qui est vraiment d'ordre familiale, c'est juste que l'on ne t'a rien dit. Papa et Maman savent pourquoi je suis obligé de partir. Et ce n'est parce que tu ne le sais pas que mes raisons ne sont pas valable.

Après cela il n'y eut plus aucune parole avant le banquet de début d'année où les deux filles semblaient être de meilleure humeur. Le soir venue, ils passèrent la soirée tous les quatre à côté de la cheminée dans la salle Commune avant que les filles ne s'éclipsent discrètement pour rejoindre leurs amies dans la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

**_Et voilà :p Merci à toi Kaenlegic pour ta rewiew je suis désolé pour les fautes je poste souvent tard et je rate plusieurs fautes x)_**

**_Maddian._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà le chapitre 3, Je suis désolé d'avoir mal épelé ton nom Faelengiec je crois que j'étais très fatigué x) Enfin merci pour vos rewiews. Mane-jane c'est gentil, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun :p_**

**_So Hope you like it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent les premières dans la Salle sur Demande qui s'était pour l'occasion transformé en salon conviviale et chaleureux. Il y avait un canapé noir ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Entre les deux, il y avait une grande table basse en verre et sur le côté, il y avait une cheminée où crépitait déjà un bon feu. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent en attendant leurs amis. Luna arriva peu après.

-Luna, comment se sont passé tes vacances avec ton père ? lui demanda Ginny

-Bien, enfin comme d'habitude. Tu sais on ne se parle pas beaucoup, il est toujours plongé dans l'édition du Chicaneur donc on ne parle pas beaucoup à la maison. Expliqua Luna. Vous ne trouvez pas que Pansy est longue à venir ?

-Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas normal. Même si sa salle commune est à l'autre bout du château. Elle ne prend pas autant de temps d'habitude. S'inquiéta Hermione. Il a dut se passer quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy parcourait les derniers couloirs la séparant de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'éclipser avant. Milicent l'avait collé toute la soirée pour savoir comment elle comptait si prendre pour avoir Drago dans ses filets. Pansy était à deux doigts de lui donner une claque quand Théo lui avait donné une occasion de s'enfuir, en embrassant sa petite amie. Pansy était sorti discrètement et avait soufflé de bonheur de se retrouver seule. Cette fille n'était pas méchante mais elle était idiote et sans aucune conversation. Elle partit donc vers son rendez-vous avec ses amies. Mais elle ne s'aperçut pas que derrière elle, il y avait une ombre qui la suivait. Elle passa trois fois devant le tableau quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais le couloir était désert. Malgré son instinct, elle entra rejoindre les filles en se promettant de leur en parler.

Pansy ! Ou étais-tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter. Lui reprocha Hermione.

Désolé, les Serpentards n'ont pas voulu me lâcher. Répondit Pansy en se débarrassant de sa cape. Enfin bon maintenant que je suis là on va pouvoir parler de notre plan pour savoir lequel des professeurs est corrompu par Cronos.

Oui, déjà il faudrait faire la liste des possibilités. Proposa Ginny. Ce doit être un professeur doué voir très doué. Cronos ne l'accepterait pas sinon. Il lui faut un sorcier utile donc pas n'importe qui.

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient assisses autour de la table et commencèrent à assembler leurs idées.

MacGonagall, elle est impossible à corrompre ça ne peut pas être elle. Binns, trop soporifique, Trelawney ?

Timbrée, impossible à diriger pour Cronos Luna. Rogue ? Je sais pas dans un sens il pourrait l'être mais après il est trop sombre on ne le connaît pas vraiment… Il est sympa avec Harry de temps en temps c'est compliqué dans sa tête. Soupira Hermione.

En étant dans sa Maison je sais pas peut-être, il faut le tester. Sinon y a Flitwick ? Toi qui est son élève préférée Gin ? demanda Pan'

Ouais lui il pourrait l'être. Donc pour le moment on a Rogue, Flitwick. Je sais que je vais paraître pour une folle mais Chourave aussi non ?

Ouais Gin' t'es folle. Rigola Luna. Enfin vous dites les tester, d'accord mais comment ?

Ginny se rassit dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant à un moyen de piéger leurs professeurs quand Hermione poussa un cri.

J'ai trouvé ! Comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Bon tu nous dis où tu gardes ça secret ? rigola Pansy.

Eh bien voilà mon plan…

Les filles discutèrent des détails pendant encore deux bonnes heures avant de décider de rentrer. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Juste avant de sortir, Pansy se rappela du bruit étrange qu'elle avait entendu en rentrant et en fit part à ses amies. Elles décidèrent donc de reprendre leur véritable apparence pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaître ensemble. Elles sortirent toute les quatre et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour un repos bien mérité.

Derrière une statue, Drago souffla de soulagement. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire découvrir par Pansy. Mais cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi Pansy allait-elle dans la Salle sur Demande à cette heure-là ? Il ne comprenait pas mais il comptait bien le découvrir en l'attendant. Il se réveilla quand il vit trois jeunes filles avec Pansy. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas les connaître. Ce qui était assez étrange car il connaissait toute les filles surtout des beautés pareils. Il ne distinguait pas leurs uniformes et ne pouvait donc pas savoir de quelles maisons elles étaient. Il les vit s'approcher de lui alors il se colla un peu plus au mur. Quand elles le dépassèrent, il se mit à les suivre et les vit se séparer à un escalier. Pansy descendit tandis que deux filles partaient vers la gauche et la dernière à droite. Il hésita à les suivre mais il rentra finalement à son dortoir se promettant de demander à Pansy où elle était partie et qui était les trois mystérieuses inconnues avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy avança rapidement jusqu'à sa table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était l'une des premières arrivées. Il n'était que 7h15. Elle prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement quand tout le monde arriva et surtout Drago. Il s'installa juste en face d'elle et la fixa pendant quelques minutes. Elle le regarda et lui parla :

Quoi ? T'as beugué ce matin ?

Il prit un air grave et lui répondit :

Faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

Et sans un mot il se leva et sortit pour l'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Pansy griffonna un mot adressé à Hermione et Ginny puis sortit rejoindre Drago comme si de rien n'était. Il l'attendait sur le côté, appuyait sur une colonne. Elle s'avança à petit pas vers lui en lui demandant :

Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ?

Où étais-tu ?

Quoi comment ça ?

Hier soir. Tu n'étais pas dans la Salle Commune. Où étais-tu ?

Mais j'étais dans ma chambre. Pourquoi cette question ?

Drago souffla un bon coup et lui prit le bras.

Arrête de mentir Pansy, je t'ai vu sortir hier. Alors où étais-tu ?

Lâche-moi ! Ok je suis sortie et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

Ne me pousse pas à bout Pansy. Lui répondit Drago en serrant un peu plus son bras.

Tu me fais mal arrête !

Pansy, pourquoi étais-tu dans la Salle sur Demande ? Et qui étais les trois filles magnifiques avec toi ?

Lâche-moi Drago ! lui dit-elle en se débattant. Attends, tu m'as suivie mais merde ! C'est MA vie ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, je vois qui je veux ok ?

Pansy libéra son bras et commença à partir quand Drago lui cria :

Pansy ! Je t'interdis de les revoir ! Elles sont peut-être dangereuses !

Elle se retourna et lui adressa son plus beau bras d'honneur en lui disant :

Tu ne contrôle pas ma vie ! Tu ne les connais pas alors ne les juge pas. Et je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne Drago Malfoy !

Sur ceux, elle partit à son premier cours de l'année : Potion avec les Gryffondors. Etant toute seule, elle en profita pour sortir une feuille contenant ses instructions pour son piège. Elle entendit du bruit et rangea ses feuilles et vit que ce n'était que Hermione. Elle lui sourit et vit qu'elle était seule. Hermione s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Malfoy ? On a reçu ton S.O.S et juste après on vous a entendu vous disputez.

- Ah ouais. Souffla notre brunette. Enfaîte hier soir, c'était lui qui m'avait suivie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on faisait et qui était les trois « Magnifiques » filles qui étaient avec moi.

Ouf, ça va si c'est que lui qui nous… Attends rembobine, il a dit magnifique ? Par les dieux, il est tombé sur la tête pour nous faire des compliments ou alors c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas que c'est nous. Rigola Hermione.

Ouais enfin il a quand même raison. Répondit Pans'. Vous êtes vachement bien foutus.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de parler en entendant des bruits de pas. Leur visage changea et la haine s'y inscrit pour faire bonne figure. C'était Ron qui arrivait. Il lança un regard noir à Pansy qui le lui rendit et commença à appliquer son plan pour séduire Hermione.

-Mione, tu pourrais te mettre avec moi en Potions ? J'ai vraiment du mal dans cette matière alors en plus si je me mets avec Nevillle c'est le T assuré.

Pansy ne put réprimer un rire discret mais pas assez puisque Ron l'entendit.

- De quoi tu ris le Bouledogue ? Je te parlais pas alors n'écoute pas les conversations des autres. Grogna Ron.

- Ron ! Laisse-là tranquille. Elle a le droit de rire. J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier. Lui dit-elle en dévisageant Pansy. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. On est encore dans un pays libre à ce que je sache.

La discussion s'arrêta par l'arrivée des élèves ainsi que du professeur Rogue. Ils entrèrent en silence et comme à son habitude, Rogue créa ses groupe ce qui donna : Harry/Drago, Pansy/Hermione, Ron/Théodore Nott, Neville/Milicent Bulstrode et Seamus/Blaise… Ils devaient préparer la Potion de Mort-Vivant pour commencer l'année par quelque chose de déjà-vu. Pansy donna un coup de coude à Hermione et commença la première phase du plan. Pansy s'installa confortablement et commença à se limer les ongles. Hermione prit un air agacée, arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait et imita sa camarade. Rogue étant à son bureau ne vit rien pendant une dizaine de minutes quand il entendit des chuchotements. Ce qui était normal, Mademoiselle Granger, autrement appelée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était en train de se mettre du vernis à ongle couleur Bleu caraïbe. Rogue se leva furieux et s'approcha de leur bureau à grande enjambée.

- Puis-je savoir Miss Granger ce que vous être en train de faire ?

- Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ce que je m'applique sur les doigts est du vernis à ongle, plus précisément couleur bleu caraïbe qui est un bleu qui aux reflets du soleil à des sous tons vert. Je ne fais qu'imiter ma voisine qui ne semble pas décidé à travailler. Et ne voulant pas faire la Potion toute seule et bien j'occupe mon temps autrement.

-Seriez-vous en train de me répondre ? siffla Rogue.

- Eh bien oui, j'en ai marre de la fermer et d'être la gentille fille qui fait le travail de tout le monde et qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Alors votre potion vous vous l'a mettez où je pense, moi je me casse j'ai rien à faire ici. Vu qu'apparemment Parkinson ne compte pas lever le petit doigt.

- Eh bien, la Sang-de-Bourbe se dévergonde. T'as foutu quoi des vacances, un lavage de cerveau ? Ricana Pansy.

- Miss Granger si vous passez le pas de la porte non seulement vous aurez un T mais j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Hermione ne répondit pas et sortit après avoir rangé ses affaires. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle souffla un bon coup, elle ne se pensait pas capable de le faire mais leur voir s'énerver lui avait donné du courage. Pansy avait raison, elle avait changé, elle commençait à s'affirmer. Sinon le reste de la journée continua sans accro. Ginny et Luna avait essayé de faire enrager Flitwick mais ça n'avait rien donné sauf 100 point en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elles décidèrent d'élargir leurs recherches et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour revoir leur liste des possibilités. Les quatre jeunes filles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre tranquillement le dîner. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles croyaient avant que les Portes ne s'ouvrent sur un jeune homme en armure. Il s'effondra. En sang.


End file.
